


So Far From Home

by Link_n_Gale



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gaslighting, High School, M/M, Monsters, Politics, Relationship(s), Royalty, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link_n_Gale/pseuds/Link_n_Gale
Summary: Link goes to school for the first time and encounters politics, a bloody battle field, friends and foes. Will Link be able survive the crazy situations he finds himself in or will he be consumed by Hyrules downfall? (Sorry the description is not good X( )
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction! hopefully you guys like it! I think I will update it maybe three times a month? we'll see how things goes!

Link walked to his dorm, belongings in hand and opened the door. Inside there was a buck bed, armor stands, a desk, and a window that looked out to a flowery meadow by the school. Link looked at the desk, on it was a letter from the school that read " Hyrule Royal Academy, To Link, we at HRA wish you the very best at our academy, and hope you adjust to your new living situation, we know your father never enrolled you in school before, in favor of teaching you himself, so if you have any questions please come to the main building by building A1. We are very sorry for your loss, your father gave his life to end the war among the hylines and the gerudo, truly a kind soul given to us by the goddess. Although we are all going through a tough time now that he is gone, we must urge you to remind polite when talking to the gerudo Chef's son Ganondwarth Dragmare, it is of diplomatic importance, from the staff at HRA" Link was irritated, people constantly had given there condolences, but he just wanted to forget. He hadn’t even known this “Ganonwarth” and he already disliked him. Link had known that not all gerudo weren't bad but blinding hatred still lingered. He set down his belongings, just some clothes, armor, and his prized possession, the Master Sword, it had chosen Link when he was 12, his father had held on to it until…. His demise.

Link looked at the other bed, "I wonder who my roommate is-" Link's thought got interrupted by a sudden crash of the door swinging open." Hey new roomie!!!" A charismatic red Zora strutted over to him."I'm Sidon, Zora prince, and you are?" Link was stunned, the red Zora, apparently Sidon, was a prince no less he bowed out out of courtesy." Oh, no need for that! We'll be roommates for a long while so it's best if we drop the formalities, now tell me, what is your name?" Sidon asked, "my name is Link" he said in a soft spoken voice. " Ahhh! You're the hero, I've heard a lot of things about you-" Sidon stopped suddenly his smile turned into a frown "I'm so sorry-" Sidon was cut off by Link giving a tearful solemn look. Sidon paused, thinking of what to do, then he looked at Link and gave him a smile "hey why don't I give you a tour of the academy!" Link gave a tearful nod. 

LATER

“And that's the tour! So what did you think?” 

“....It’s nice” Link said soft spoken then looked at the Adjacent window

“I’m glad you liked it! I would introduce you to some of my friends, but-” Sidon turned to the window “it’s getting dark.”

Link and Sidon both agreed to head back to they’re dorm. Unfortunately Link hadn’t properly upact is things, he spent a long time unpacking, Sidon had already fallen asleep in the bottom bunk. Link got undressed, revealing scars all along his torso and mostly untouched face, besides a scar on his lower lip. He climbed to the top bunk, slipped into bed and tried to go to sleep. Hours passed and he had yet to feel tired at all, he wondered what the students here were like, Link hoped they were all like Sidon, kind and understanding. His mind began to drift, thinking of silly things, then a thought, a memory, had climbed to the forefront of Link’s mind,

A YEAR AGO

He remembers it being cloudy that day, a thick tense atmosphere looming over the quiet town. Link was usually outside training or perfecting his marksmanship or even hanging the laundry even if he didn’t like it but today was different, today Link was waiting for news. He was inside, cleaning his broadsword. The sword was clean, shining almost, but Link continued to clean it in a trance like state. Time went on, he looked through the window, it was raining, he hadn’t noticed despite the pitter-patter of the rain. A loud knock was heard through the rain. Link stirred, putting down his sword and walking to the door. He was hesitant but he slowly opened the door. There was a hylian knight, a high ranking soldier, standing in the doorway. The rain falls on the knight’s helm, he attempts to speak, but is at a loss. instead he hands Link a note, then walks away. Link slowly closes the door and sits back on his chair, he reads the note. His sobs are heard by no one.

NOW

he opened his eyes, now in a nervous sweat, and examined the room, the room was small, giving a claustrophobic feeling. Link had always hated being inside, so he got up and dressed himself in a red shirt and trousers then quietly snuck out of the room.


	2. Under A Kindling Moon

Link walked close to the cold wall, regretting not bringing a blanket. He strode over to the building’s exit. To his surprise there were two guards standing watch speaking to each other,

“The weather has been quite nice lately, the arrival of good weather is always a darned great thing” 

The other guard mumbled something but Link just thought people here spoke like that,  
so instead he looked for another exit. He managed to find an already unlocked window, odd; anyway he climbed out and headed towards the flower field he had seen from his room. The night was temperate and a bit windy. Walking towards the field was scenic, he hadn’t properly enjoyed the view, it was delightful. Link had arrived at the scene, the way the wind moved the flowers and the leaves; despite him only being inside for a few hours it had felt like it had been an eternity since he had felt the cool air against his skin. Link found a tree on the edge of the flower field and sat under it. He sat there, knees towards his chest, closed his eyes and took in the midnight breeze. 

“Nice night eh?”

Link jumps up, surprised. He looked at the figure, they were shrouded in darkness. The shadow scratched their head awkwardly

“Err-sorry, guess you didn’t see me” 

The shadow stepped into the light. He almost gawked at how tall the man was, almost 5 feet taller then himself, not to mention the long fiery red hair. 

Link pondered what he should do, should run away from this complete stranger? He looked at the man, he had the patch of the school’s emblem, the triforce and 2 swords to the side of it; on his red short sleeved shirt which was one of the different uniforms for many activists in the academy. Seeing this, Link calms.

“So-what are you doing here on a night like this?” Link said with a mischievous smirk, now sitting down, the stranger, intrigued, took that as a signal to sit by too.

“ just need some air-what about you?” 

“ the same as you- I needed some air” he seemed nice, stared at the strangers features, he was quite handsome. "Handsome?!?" He thought, he looked away from the stranger blushing. Link had never thought of someone in that way before, sure he had seen people that he had thought were attractive but this was different, Link feels a romantic connection to this person. He knows his feelings are silly and, after this, they will never speak again, Link now had a sad look on this face. 

"Hey-look, whenever I'm feeling a bit down I look at the moon" 

Link flinched, the stranger had noticed how sad he was. As requested, he looked up at the moon. Link hadn't looked at the moon very much, but tonight, this very night, looking at the moon was oddly seren. The moon looked a bit different than it usually looked, it was more yellow. "Tonight happens to be a time where this moon appears, it's called a kindling moon, it instills a peaceful feeling" 

Link seldom looked at the moon again knowing it was a school night but falling deeper into its spell, soon falling asleep. 

Link wakes startled, it was morning now, sun shining brightly. Link, now very panicked, looked to the stranger, who was sleeping as he was before. He bends down to wake him up.

“Hey-HEY!!!” Link said shaking him awake.

“Hrrr-.........” the stranger was awake but groggy 

“HEY don’t you understand?!? It’s a school day! Hylia knows how many periods we’ve missed!”

The stranger suddenly stood up and started running for school as was Link. First day attending classes and Link has already missed half of the day I wonder what's in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was suppose to be a secret message in what the guard said but it wouldn't work on this site, he said "he has arrived" (More like it)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it make sure to leave kudos and comments! It's nice to have positive reassurance! Not to mention I would like to hear what you guys think!


End file.
